


Cheerios

by Bah_Alt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cheerios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bah_Alt/pseuds/Bah_Alt
Summary: Smoker comes home late to find Ace still awake.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> Song in this is I'll Make Love To You by Boyz II Men

It had gotten bitterly cold out in the past few weeks. Every breath he exhaled just let out a cloud of white air, telling him to get home. He rubbed both of his hands together to get some feeling back into them.

Opening the door to his car, he cursed under his breath at himself for not having gotten the heater fixed months ago. Now he’d just have to freeze his ass off the entire way home.

Before he did anything, he pulled out a cigar and lighter. The first inhale immediately warmed him up a little, providing more relief that his winter coat ever could. Satisfied, he flicked on his headlights and started down the road. 

He’d gotten off duty late tonight and for a sleepy town like this one, it meant the roads were mostly empty. Everyone was either home asleep by this hour or keeping warm in a bar.

Maybe his boyfriend would still be awake? The kid was basically a furnace.

Not that he should be awake considering he had morning classes tomorrow, but when had that dumb ass ever done anything good for himself?

Pulling the car into the driveway, he parked, stubbed his finished cigar out, and pulled out another lighting that one up. He suppressed a shiver before opening up the car door and hurrying inside, the sound of ice crunching under his boot.

Quickly, he climbed up the steps and unlocked the front door, stepping into the foyer. Unlacing his boots, he set them on their shoe rack, disposing of his coat as well.

The warm atmosphere was already starting to soak into his bones, the soft glow from the lights illuminating the wooden fixtures of the house. He took a moment to breathe in, letting the days worries melt off of him. 

He loved his job, but sometimes… sometimes fucking Tashigi was sick and he didn’t have anyone to do his damn paperwork. Hopefully, she’d get better soon.

He stepped further into the hallways and realized he could hear the sound of some shitty R&B radio station play. He’d gotten Ace the radio for his birthday a year ago, even though it was antiquated technology by this point, and his boyfriend had really taken a liking to it. 

Upon entering the kitchen, he couldn’t help the small smile that fell over his face. Perched on their kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cheerios like a shirtless, pantsless gremlin was his boyfriend. The kitchen’s overhead light was softly illuminating the entire area. The radio next to him playing softly. Not his first choice of music, but it wasn’t awful.

The kid hadn’t noticed him yet, but he looked exhausted. As if eating Cheerios on a kitchen counter in your boxers wasn’t enough of a warning that the kid was tired. 

Snuffing this cigar out as well, he placed it back in the pack.

Approaching his boyfriend from behind, he didn’t intentionally sneak up on him but if he made his footsteps lighter only he could say, as he snaked his arms around his lover’s torso pressing his chest against his back and nuzzling his face into the crook of the younger man's neck.

Immediately, the brat stiffed, startled by his sudden presence. But it only took a second for the body to relax in his arms, the kid inhaling deeply. He knew the brat was smelling him, he’d always said he loved his scent. 

Smoker whispered into the freckled ear, “I’m home,” letting his breath ghost over the skin. Then nuzzled once more into the crook of his neck, letting his stubble scratch the smooth surface.

The kid shivered, before giggling, obviously ticklish in that spot. “Welcome home,” he said. This was Smoker’s favorite spot to be in, making him forget all about the shitty work day and the fucking cold outside. He just felt warm. 

Then he heard the sound of the bowl clanking on the counter, as a hand came to push on top of his head, a signal from Ace for him to back off. Nipping at the neck once for effect, he heard a small little gasp from his human heater before obeying.

This gave Ace the space to turn around and face him, his legs hung off the kitchen counter, slightly spread enough for him to be able to stand between them. Smoker readjusted his grasp, and gripped the dark haired boy by the hips as he gave them a small squeeze . 

When he glanced down it was to a beautiful view. Dressed in only his boxers and usual jewelry, the kid smiled up at him, dark circles under his eyes doing nothing to hinder how sexy he was. 

And boy did the dumb ass know it. 

Long pale fingers grabbed onto his grey tie, pulling him forward so he locked lips with his boyfriend. All he felt was the gentle press of the brats lips against his, the heat of the other’s body making him hot under the collar despite the kiss only being sweet and tender. The ghost of lips gone as quickly as they had met his

His boyfriend smiled once more at him, the feeling causing him to blush despite himself. Some things he could never get used to. Ace laughed again, using his free hand to softy touch Smoker’s nose, tracing his face to scratch at the stubble on his jawline.

Fuck he loved this man.

Grunting, he tried to back away and go get some food, maybe protect what remained of his dignity before he became a quivering mess, but the tight grip on his tie had yet to lessen.

His boyfriend tsk’d as him, “Where are you going in such a hurry?” The grip finally released, but those long fingers came up to tug at his navy blue suit jacket, tugging it off his shoulders and folding it neatly on the counter next to him. Not moving, he let his boyfriend also remove his tie and unbutton his shirt, tugging it out of his slacks so he stood bare chested. Brown eyes roamed over him, fingers tracing over old scars, “Now isn’t that better?”

He grunted an affirmative, Ace knew he hated shirts almost as much as Ace hated having to see him in them. The gentle R&B station still played softly in the background. He couldn’t help himself from going in for another kiss, prying lips open with his tongue.

A few minutes passed like that, both of them lost in each other before he felt his stomach let out a little protest. Breaking the kiss, he pulled his head back, licking his lips, Ace’s face looking up at him smiling goofily. His stomach fluttered. Apologetically he said, “As delicious as you are,” the kid flushed, “I haven’t had anything to eat since nine this morning.”

He rolled his shoulders back, feeling his joints crack and turned to walk towards the fridge. Pulling out leftovers, he debated for a moment whether or not to heat them up before deciding he wasn’t an animal and loaded up a plate, sticking it in the microwave.

When he turned back around, it was to a pouting Ace’s flashing his an empty bowl of cereal with the biggest puppy dog eyes. “Cheerios,” he whined. Who did Ace think he was? His kid brother?

“Get it yourself,” he tried to be firm. But whether it was the fact it was two am or he was becoming a sucker, he grabbed the box of cereal and some milk, filling the bowl up. Ace flashed him a glowing smile, before going back to eating.

The microwave went off, he grabbed the plate. Ruffling Ace’s hair, he walked towards the living room, turning on the lamp near the couch. He settled onto the leather couch, kicking his feet up on the table. A moment later, he heard the R&B music approaching and Ace sat on the couch next to him, using his shoulder as a back rest.

“Sooo, how was work?” the kid asked him.

He sighed, tensing, “Love the job.”

Ace laughed again, he could feel his long hair tickling his neck when the brat leaned his head back. The kid needed to see a hairdresser soon. “I take it Tagashi is still out sick?”

He nodded his head, but realizing the kid couldn’t see him said, “Yeah, it’s a huge pain in my ass.”

“Who knew all it took was a little paperwork to bring the mighty Smoker to his knees.”

He elbowed the kid in his back, “Shut it smart ass. What are you doing awake anyways? You have a morning class tomorrow.”

He felt the kid sit up when the weight of his body left his arm and he saw him place the empty bowl of cereal down on the coffee table. The kid turned his way, sitting cross legged, he slapped both his hands onto his face, using both pointer fingers to pull the skin under his eyes down. “Bad fucking dreams man.”

“It’s the narcolepsy,” he stated more than asked.

The kid nodded, leaning forward to rest his head against Smoker’s shoulder. “Can’t sleep during the night, can’t stay awake during the day.”

Smoker reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. Finishing up his food, he placed his plate on the table as well kissing the top of Ace’s head, “Doesn’t eating usually cause a fit?”

“My body doesn’t recognize Cheerio’s as food,” he joked, “They’re just cardboard, why don’t we have Coco Puffs or something?” What a whiny brat.

“When you go grocery shopping you can pick out the cereal brat,” he stated. Cheerios were a good snack.

Ace pouted for a moment, before getting up and stretching his toned body, his muscles outlined perfectly in the light glow of the living room. He could hear bones popping. 

The boy reached down to touch his toes, covered in socks. Typical Ace, wandering around in boxers, never cold, except for his toes. Nothing nicer than the feeling of his boyfriend’s icy toes on his thigh in the morning. But Smoker did use him as a heat, so it was worth it.

Ace turned back around to face him smiling, all of a sudden filled with energy. Maybe Cheerios had restorative properties? “So is my wonderful boyfriend gonna stay up with me?”

Smoker glanced at his watch, it read that it was a quarter till three. He shrugged, since he didn’t have work tomorrow so why not? Ace clapped his hands together, rushing off to the kitchen with their dishes.

While Ace was busy with that, he took a moment to go upstairs and change out of his work clothes. He simply changed into clean boxers and sweats, grabbing a blanket as well he wrapped it around his bare shoulders.

He went and washed his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion of the day.

The stairs creaked under his weight as he went back into the living room, surprise taking over his face. Really shouldn’t have expected anything different, he thought to himself.

Ace was dancing in the center of the living room, having turned up the volume on their radio. The spitfire of a boy turned towards him, grabbed a drink off the table and placed it in his hands. He took a sip, feeling his body relax even more as the whisky hit his stomach. 

His boyfriend kept prancing around, singing along. Maybe he’d tire himself out by dancing, he hoped.

“If we’re going to stay up, can we at least change the station?” he asked.

And Ace just turned to him horrified. “All of these songs are masterpieces. You’re just grumpy,” he said prancing back towards him and, for lack of a better word, booped him on the nose. Smoker lit another cigar. Brat had no excuse to be so damn cute. He wasn’t the type of man to be ‘booped’ so frivolous.

The radio took that moment to change songs, causing Ace to become even more giddy. He grabbed him by the elbow and pushed Smoker onto the couch, where he sat down heavily.

Ace singing along, “ Close your eyes, make a wish.” He ran his finger tips down Smoker’s face in a bizarre attempt to imply he should close his eyes. This was ridiculous, he thought as he sipped his whisky and tried to suppress a grin.

“And blow out the candlelight, for tonight is just your night,” he sang passionately, sliding around in his socks. He danced like a middle schooler, as in stupidly and without care. It was not sexy. At least it shouldn’t be. His stomach fluttered regardless. Ace was so stupid, he just wanted to nail him on the coffee table right here.

“We're gonna celebrate all through the night. Pour the wine, light the fire. Girl, your wish is my command. I submit to your demands” he continued, fluttering his lashes in an attempt to be sexy while also belting the song and waving his arms dramatically. Smoker snickered, but catching himself tried to stifle it, sipping his drink once more.

Ace, obviously hadn’t missed his slip up though, and as if emboldened continued, “I will do anything, girl, you need only ask,” he approached him, caressing his face and removing his drink and cigar from his hands. He grabbed the blanket on his shoulders and whipped it off dramatically. 

Giving up on his pretense of being uninterested, placed his hands behind his head and smirked. Who was Smoker to get in the way of the show?

Ace took that as the signal to straddle him, belting, “I'll make love to you like you want me to,” fake riding him like a dramatic bitch. “And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to. And I will not let go 'til you tell me to.”

And Smoker, who didn’t know this song, whose ears hurt from Ace’s awful singing, and whose face hurt from the concerted effort it was taking him to not grin ear to ear, broke. All it took was a second for Smoker to flip their positions on the couch so he was on top of the brat.

Said brat just grinned up at him, a Cheshire smile lighting his eyes up, “I knew it,” he said, laughing.

Smoker just quirked an eyebrow at him, “Knew what?” he asked, before leaning down to demolish the kids neck.

Ace who was squirming now underneath him as Smoker’s hands ran up and down freckled sides, let out a couple of short pants, already getting worked up, “I knew Boyz II Men would get me laid one day.”

First off what a stupid name for a band and second off, “That stupid song had nothing to do with it Ace,” he said relinquishing the nipple he had been sucking on, “It’s all you brat.”

And there it is, the exact reaction he’d wanted. That full body flush he’d fallen so in love with. All the kids fake bravado melted off him for that moment.

“Shut up,” he murmured bashfully, hiding his face with his hands. “The dance was just supposed to be a joke.”

Smoker just used the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to brush his boyfriend’s hands away from his face so he could see the blush in full force, see the way it ran down from his face to cover his entire body. The stupid idiot underneath him had no right to make him so lovestruck, “I know,” he whispered next to his ear, “Even when you’re being stupid I find you sexy,” he said, grinding into him and kissing him squarely on the mouth, cupping his face in his hands.

God his boyfriend was so warm, he really felt safe whenever the kid was wrapped around him.

Pulling back to see the fruits of his work, the brat was once again staring up at him, a foolish grin plastered all over his face as his agil fingers ran through his hair and played with the waistband of his pants. Smoker whispered, “You’re the dumbest, most foolish, dense brat I’ve ever met. And I love you so much.”

And Ace, wearing his hundred kilowatt smile whispered back, “You’re the most pompous, obstinate, ungovernable bastard I’ve ever met. And I love you so much.”

This time it was Ace who launched himself at him, once again shifting their position so he was sitting in his lap, hands grabbing his hair. Ace loved to be in charge, and he wasn’t going to lie, Smoker loved that.

When they separated once again, it was Ace’s turn to look down at him fondly, running his hands through Smoker’s silver hair. And Smoker grinned wickedly back up at him and asked, “Well are you going to make good on your promise?”

Ace looked at him confused until Smoker started humming in his deep baritone, lungs rough from years smoking, “All through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to. And I will not let go 'til you tell me to.” What? The song was catchy. And stuck in his head now/

To no one's surprise, that’s all it took for Ace to jump him on the table, and then against the wall, and then again in the kitchen. And if Smoker’s stomach was in butterflies the entire time, no one had to know this little menace was all it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and prayers Ace.


End file.
